


Of Potions, Dark Lords and Love

by Goldhearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldhearts/pseuds/Goldhearts
Summary: Harry thinks that after the death of Voldemort, he can live a normal life but little does he know that it is very soon going to take an ugly turn. Someone is trying to bring back evil in the Wizarding World and now Harry has to work with Draco Malfoy of all people to vanquish it once again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also a bunch of thanks to [ItsArgentBlackthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn) for BETA Reading this fic.

Harry's eyes traced the movement of a short, stout man as he walked through the streets, his head looking in every direction for any kind of threat. He was sure the man couldn't detect him, Harry had years of auror training, he was every bit stealthy and strong as they come.  
  
Harry's eyes sought the man again, he was the suspected criminal of a case the aurors had been trying to solve for a long time and now he was finally going to be in their hands. Just as the man turned a corner and reached a deserted street, Harry knew that was where he had to be captured. He crouched low just behind a wall nearby, like a predator waiting to attack its prey at the right time, watching the criminal as he searched for something in his coat. Harry waited, adrenaline rushing in his veins like blood, he waited for the man to reveal the precious heirloom he had stolen after murdering a Ministry official. Harry was ready to spring up on the man the minute he took out the evidence of his guilt but just as the man did that, Harry's vision blurred.  
  
Black spots danced around the edges as the dark and murky street transformed into a scene from a smudgy oil painting. Harry felt his hands shake as his breathing became shallow, afraid he'd give himself away, he clapped a shaking hand on his mouth, trying to muffle the sound of his laboured breathing. Harry did not have a bloody clue as to what was happening to him but he knew his auror team would be right behind him, he knew they'd soon come.  
  
Harry's vision had now gone completely black; he couldn't see a thing, couldn't even see the suspicious turn of the head from the suspected criminal as he heard the sound of breathing coming from nearby. A ringing was in Harry's ears now, he desperately tried to block it as his hands shook with weakness and dropped way from his mouth. He was gasping now, trying to get oxygen into his lungs which seemed impossible as of now. Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't fucking _breathe_ easily and there was a criminal to be caught right infront of him.  
  
Just as he was thinking that it couldn't get any worse, he started hearing something. It was not the sharp ringing that had been buzzing in his ears before, no this was something different, something so much more terrifying.  
  
Harry had heard it enough times by now to know what was a simple hiss and what wasn't. This wasn't just a simple hiss. It was Parseltongue, Harry knew that all too well but either the words didn't make any sense or Harry had lost his sense of thought along with hearing and sight too.  
  
_Snake. House. Dead. Me. Cold. Shiver._ The words were utter nonsense but where were they coming from? Was someone nearby speaking them? Harry doubted that, not many people could speak Parseltongue. Then how was he hearing it? _You. Us. Green. Mud._ What the hell was happening? Harry couldn't relate the words together no matter how hard he tried, and it was getting harder to focus as a dull pain started to spread from his legs to his torso.  
  
His breathing was coming in uneven short bursts. Harry clawed at his throat with pale, shaking hands; hoping to get some air in his lungs but his efforts were futile. Just then the hissing became more prominent as he felt a familiar burst of pain from the infamous scar on his forehead. _Kill. Revenge. Alive. Again. Dead. You._ Harry's blood ran cold at the words. His hands dropped from his throat to clutch his head that was throbbing painfully. It felt like someone was choking him, hissing threats in his ears and hammering his head all at once.  
  
The words repeated themselves; _Kill. Dead. No long. Revenge. Alive again._ Harry knew what those words meant, knew who they were coming from, anyone could tell, but that was impossible, wasn't it? He was dead; Voldemort was dead. He couldn't come back, no. He was buried deep under the black sea, his body probably in pieces. But here he was, even in death he was haunting Harry.  
  
He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, near his heart. His head felt like it would split open any second and someone was prickling his whole body with razor-sharp pins, not only that but they had somehow reached within his chest and his heart was slowly clenching, as if a fist was squeezing the sensitive, vital organ.  
  
Then, suddenly he felt a such a tortuous agony all over, it was like he had been Crucioed; his arms and legs were bent at a strange angle, his body twitching in pain as he released unintentional moans of pain. It was the worst Crucio (if it was that at all) he had ever felt. His whole body hurt so much, it was like someone was trying to tear him apart limb by limb. Harry gasped and twitched and writhed but not once did he scream, no he wouldn't scream, he was tougher than that. He wouldn't give his torturer the satisfaction of seeing him howl in pain, begging for mercy, damn right he won't.  
  
Then the whispers started again; _Blood. Murder. Revenge._ Harry gasped and his body continued to tremble in pain, he could feel his conciousness slipping slowly away but the hissed words were crystal clear in his head once again: _You Dead. Dominate. Rule. Kill._ _Vengeance._  
  
And the next words were the last he heard before he slipped into a dark, unknown abyss; _Be Ready. Harry Potter. Dead._  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A loud knock echoed in Harry's office. "Come in." He shouted, it was probably his secretary, Amanda, with his morning coffee.

The door opened and she entered. "Harry, Mr. Shacklebolt is requesting your presence in his office in a few minutes.”

Harry frowned, his stomach lurching as he thought of why Shacklebolt, the Senior Head Auror wanted to talk to him. He wasn't worried or afraid of Shacklebolt exactly, they had a perfect relationship with mutual respect for the other but Harry was afraid his team had reported his episode on the last mission to the Head Auror.

After Harry had passed out, he had woken up at the same place with his team surrounding him. They had already captured the man, struggling against the ropes that were binding him. They were asking him a few questions, but he had dismissed them. Tentatively, they had nodded and didn’t fret over it.

At night though, when Harry was back home, he had thought about all those events; the pain, the hissing and the violent words. Harry had downed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey and swallowed a vial of dreamless sleep potion. He had a tendency to get nightmares after particularly traumatizing events. He had given it a thought, and concluded that those words and that voice were mere fragments of his imagination. Yet, deep in his heart he couldn’t believe that. 

"Harry?" Amanda's soft voice cut through his thoughts, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Amanda didn't ask him anything. She was used to his tendency to brood and get consumed by his thoughts.

"Yeah, I’ll get going." Harry stood up, waving his wand to arrange the disorderly mess of files and quills on his table.

"Yes, of course." She was watching him, with an incredulous expression on her face.

He frowned, as he paused in front of the door. "Er-are you alright, Amanda?"

Amanda jostled out of the thoughts in her head, "Oh, yes. I'm perfectly fine. You seem tired, Harry. Didn’t get enough sleep?”

"I’m alright, don’t worry.” Harry said, giving her an unconvincing smile. “I have completed the report on our previous case. I'd appreciate it if you sent it to Robards."

"Of course." She just nodded instead of pestering Harry about his health. “I will send it to Robards.”

With a nod Harry disappirated to Kingsley's office, dreading the conversation he would be soon having.

*

Harry gave a soft knock on Shacklebolt's door, and received a loud "Come in!" in Shacklebolt's rich, heavy voice. He entered the brightly lit office with a deep breath.

"You requested to see me, Kingsley?" Harry asked, not taking a seat yet.

"Yes, Harry. Do take a seat." Kingsley nodded to the two armchairs in front of his desk. Harry obeyed the command and waited for Shacklebolt to state the purpose of calling him here.

"I believe you were recently on a mission?" He asked and Harry's heart dropped. So, Kingsley knew about the episode. "Yes." He replied trying to keep his composure. Kingsley nodded thoughtfully his gaze far away.

He was quiet for long enough that Harry decided he should interrupt, "Er-Sir?" Kingsley's gaze turned on Harry and his distant gaze disappeared. “Harry, I have a new case for you." He folded his hands on the mahogany desk, his posture and gaze reminding Harry strangely of Dumbledore.

"A case, Kingsley?" Harry asked, usually it was Robards, the Junior Head of the Auror Department, who gave Harry the cases. He exhaled softly, relived by the fact that Kingsley wasn’t aware of his episode.

Kingsley nodded seriously. "This is a very important and arduous case, Harry. It is to be kept confidential from everyone. And by everyone, I mean _everyone_."

"What about my team, Kingsley? Surely they need to know about the case to solve it?"

Kingsley merely shook his head at Harry's question. "I said confidential from _everyone_ , Harry. I know you've never solved a case without your team but I would never have given this to you if I did not believe you to be capable enough for it. It is hard, of course, this case is very challenging but I believe in your abilities."

Kingsley's praise left Harry feeling warm but he didn't show any signs of being flattered by it. On the other hand, he had never worked on a case alone in the 6 years of being an Auror. Harry was pretty sure that Ron and Hermione counted in "everyone" and he couldn't get their help in this either.

Probably seeing Harry's anxiousness on his face Kingsley gave him a reassuring smile, "I wasn't finished as of yet, actually. As I said you will be the only _Auror_ working on this case but this particular occurrence involves some areas outside of your expertise. Hence you will be having to work with a partner. I have a list of some candidates I think would suit best for this case, evaluate them and choose the best. Remember Auror Potter, choose who you think has the most expertise and not who you would get along with well."

Kingsley placed a file in front of Harry. "This file contains all the details we know of currently about this investigation as well as the list of your possible partners. Go through it carefully and report to me tomorrow."

Kingsley nodded once and Harry knew he was being dismissed. He grabbed the file and got up, "Thank you, Kingsley. I won’t disappoint you."

Harry was halfway through the door when Kingsley spoke again, "I know you won’t. And do remember my advice. Choose the wizard who is most suited for the _case_ and not your company."

*

Harry frowned at that, not knowing what exactly Kingsley meant but nodded nonetheless and disappirated to his office.

Harry frowned as he read the case file Kingsley had given him. It stated that the villagers had a strange man amidst them. It was the quaint town of Purely.

At first, there were a few disappearances. And after that, a few deaths were reported. When the Aurors were sent to investigate, they discovered an abandoned house, with wards around it – And it reeked of dark magic.

The house was partly demolished, and the Aurors found more dead bodies inside. As they investigated further, they noticed a strange red liquid in one of the cauldrons. It wasn’t enough to determine the ingredients used in the potion. After running it through a few potioneers, they had determined that it was highly fatal, and the ingredients used were unknown. Only one vial of the potion remained. Kingsley had asked Harry to search the house, look for the suspect and investigate the last vial. Harry knew that was why he needed a partner; he was rubbish at potions.

Turning over another page, Harry looked at the list of the candidates eligible for the case. There were many names of people along with little descriptions about the abilities of the wizards and witches. Most of them were incredible potioneers, Harry even recognized some of them from his Ministry meetings or newspapers.

Scanning the list Harry found a name that filled him with both surprise and dread: **Draco Lucius Malfoy** : _Expert Potioneer. Invented the healominous potion. Has great knowledge of the Dark Arts._

Harry already knew that Malfoy was good at potions, second only to Hermione, but seeing him on this list was definitely astounding.

They hadn't seen each other since the war except for the few respectful nods they had shared when Harry visited St. Mungo’s. Malfoy was a Senior Healer and was widely known for his astounding healing abilities. Harry hadn't taken him for a healer but then again, he didn't really know anything about Malfoy, did he?

Harry looked at all the other names on the list and went through their accomplishments and expertise. In the end, he had chosen three names; Stacey Smith, Ezekiel Jones and Draco Malfoy, two of them had to go. Harry rubbed his temples as he thought about who to choose.

Just as he was about to cross out Malfoy's name, Kingsley's words came rushing back to him. "Choose the wizard who is most suited for the case and not your company."

Of course, Kingsley would say that. Of fucking course. Harry knew that Malfoy was the best for this case. Not only was he a great potioneer and healer but he also had knowledge about Dark Magic. He would be perfect for this job but it all came down to what Kingsley said, didn't it? Harry was thinking about his _own_ comfort rather than the case.

With a frustrated sigh Harry roughly cut the names of the other two potioneers; the name Draco Lucius Malfoy glistening brightly on the page, facing him mockingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks alot for reading!.. Your kudos and comments mean a lot.. The next chapter will be up next week.♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 3. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Your kudos and comments mean a lot and keep me going!

Draco's day had been going perfectly fine until a particularly natty barn owl tapped on his office window. With a frown he let it in and untied the letter from it's leg.

His eyebrows shot up at the Ministry of Magic seal on the envelope. He hadn't had to deal with them since the trials. After completing his house arrest, he had worked as a minor healer at St. Mungos and soon grew to be famous and known for his incredible healing abilities.

Draco opened the letter, not sure why they were contacting him now but he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong or illegal.

_Respected Mr. Malfoy,_

_We request you to kindly visit the Ministry of Magic, the DMLE Department on 22nd of October, 10 a.m. for a very crucial matter. We will be extremely obligated to you._

_Regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Senior Head Auror,_

_Ministry of Magic, Britain._

Crucial matter? What crucial matter did the Head of Auror Department want to discuss with _him_? It didn't sit well with Draco, it looked like a trap but why in Salazar's name would they want to trap him at all? He hadn't done anything wrong.

Draco knew he could decline. He wasn't compelled to go there, was he? No he wasn't. He wanted to decline, he _should_ decline but then again curiousity killed the cat, didn't it? Draco was curious but he just hoped it wouldn't get him killed.

* 

Draco scowled at everyone as he walked through the Ministry even though anyone hardly paid him attention but a man's gotta keep his reputation upright.

He reached the DMLE Office and knocked on the black door. A perky and extremely Hufflepuff girl opened it with a beaming smile.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Malfoy." She smiled brightly at him which made Draco's scowl harden even more but it didn't seem to affect the girl at all. Draco gave her a bare shake of the head in the affirmative.

"Oh! Great. I'm Sara, I am a receptionist here. Sir Shacklebolt's already informed me about your visit. You'll have to wait for a few minutes until he calls you in though. Please do take a seat in the meanwhile." She invited Draco in, pointing to a black, leather couch.

"So I'll have to wait until he kills a few bad guys and makes a dramatic entrance?" Draco drawled. He had a job which he ~~willingly~~ didn't go to today but shouldn't Shacklebolt consider that? Isn't there any respect, any consideration left for him?

"Oh, not at all. Sir Shacklebolt should be free in a few minutes, I'm sure." The girl was such a damn Hufflepuff her smile still didn't falter. It started to seem a little creepy to Draco.

"Aww, bummer. I wanted to see the Head Auror in action." Draco said sarcastically. He wanted to make that smile atleast falter a little.

"Well, you certainly can! Sir is going to be visiting the Dark Materials shop at Knockturn Alley tomorrow and then he'll be.." Draco tuned the girl out as she babbled on about what Shacklebolt would be doing this whole month. He had given up trying to make her stop being such a Hufflepuff which seemed truly impossible.

Instead he looked around the room he was sitting in. The girl was sitting behind a black wooden desk, her mouth still moving continuously. Draco gave her a disgusted look which she didn't even notice, and looked around. There were a few plants around the room. All for decoration and not one of them useful. Draco shook his head in disappointment. On the far wall, opposite to where he was sitting, were a bunch of framed articles. Draco peered closely but then moved forward to read whatever was written there.

"Oh! This is the DMLE staff. This is Sir Shacklebolt, the Senior Head Auror" The Hufflepuff girl stood beside him and pointed to a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt giving a small smile. Below it was a bunch of text about him.

"This is Sir Robards, the Junior Head Auror" She continued pointing to the picture of a man with a stern face and grey hair.

"This is Senior Auror Potter. He recently went on a case and captured a very dangerous criminal all alone and then..." The girl started to babble again in a way that clearly told how much she admired (and probably _liked_ ) Potter. Draco ignored her again and looked at the moving picture infront of him.

He had seen Potter a few times at St. Mungos when he came with an injury from a mission but they hadn't really talked. Potter was always either wincing in pain or scowling at people when Draco saw him but in this picture Potter was smiling. The smile was so wide Draco was afraid it would split his face in two. A deep and rather adorable dimple appeared on his left cheek when he grinned. Looking at the photo made Draco's chest feel weird, probably from disgust, and he moved back.

The Hufflepuff girl was smiling dreamily at Potter's grinning picture. Draco rolled his eyes at her sappiness. "When will the mighty Sir Shacklebolt grace us with his presence?" Draco asked her but it wasn't the girl who answered.

"I am extremely sorry for making you wait for such a long while, Mr. Malfoy. Oh and I thank you for gracing us with your presence." A deep voice spoke. Draco whipped around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt looking at him with a tight-lipped smile.

Turning promptly red and cursing his pale skin for displaying his mortification to the whole world, Draco ducked his head and spoke, "I was just..talking to..er-" He gestured at the girl, not remembering her name. Kingsley's smile widened, "I'm glad you've enjoyed the company of Sara."

"Er-yeah." Draco muttered as the girl gave him a grin even wider than Potter's.

"Shall we get started with our meeting then?" Kingsley asked. Draco nodded in reply and followed him to what looked like his own office. "This is my office. We won't be interrupted here. Do take a seat, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley gestured to two armchairs infront of the desk he was sitting behind.

"Would you like some tea? Or coffee?" Kingsley asked. "No, thank you." Draco said.

Kiingsley nodded and flicked his wand, locking the wooden door of his office.

"So Mr. Malfoy, you must be wondering why I invited you here." He said, folding his arms on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"It was unexpected, definitely." Draco replied.

With a nod Kingsley continued, "You see, Mr. Malfoy, we, Aurors, have a rather...challenging and significant case to solve." Draco had no idea what that had to do with him but he didn't interrupt. "I have selected my most able auror for the case but we need your assistance. It has come to my knowledge that you are a brilliant potioneer and you have knowledge of the Dark Arts; both of which my most capable auror doesn't master in. We require both of these expertise to solve this case." Kingsley finished.

Draco was dumbfounded. He indeed is a great potioneer and even though he isn't proud of admitting it but he does have knowledge of Dark Magic. That doesn't mean he'd want to help the Aurors. He doesn't want to participate with anymore Dark stuff. He has had enough of them to last him a lifetime.

"What are the details of this case?" Draco asked, hoping to get more information about what he was agreeing to (or disagreeing to).

"I am afraid I can't tell you that until you make a Sacred Oath not to disclose this information to anyone." Kingsley replied. Draco scowled. Did Kingsley really think he would go telling people about what the Aurors were up to? He had more important matters at hand. He was about to get up and leave at such disrespect when Kingsley spoke again.

"I did not mean to offend you, Mr. Malfoy. It is just a precautionary measure we, Aurors, must take." Kingsley spoke. "All I can tell you about this case is that it involves a Dark Wizard, a Potion and is very dangerous." Kingsley said cryptically.

"Dangerous? What is the guarantee that I'd stay unscathed?" Draco asked.

Kingsley chuckled, "I can't guarantee you that you won't have any injuries but I can assure you that you won't die. Auror P- our most capable Auror would always put your life above his own."

"Oh and why would he do that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Kingsley smiled, "We, Aurors, take an oath before we start working, Mr. Malfoy. We pledge that it'd be an honour for us if we die fighting for the betterment of the Wizarding World. Our top priority is to complete our mission first and foremost, regardless of our physical condition or our amount of will to serve."

Draco was stunned at Kingsley's little speech. Life was too short already, why would they want to waste it for the Wizarding World? The same Wizarding World who doesn't give a single fuck about them? None of them would sacrifice themselves for the Aurors. Then why would they do that? It didn't make any sense to Draco.

"But why in Salazar's name would you do that?" Draco asked, forgetting who was sitting infront of him for a second.

Kingsley chuckled again, "That's just how the Aurors are, Mr. Malfoy. You require a lion heart to become an Auror. To choose to die willingly for your people rather than live a life ridden with guilt is a hard choice to make but we must make it. However, such life and death situations rarely arise, Mr. Malfoy and all Aurors are aware of these conditions before they choose to join our force. Anyways, you shouldn't worry about that. Tell me, are you willing to help us in this case?" Kingsley asked.

"I-" Draco started to say but he had no idea what. He had absolutely no idea what this case was about and what he was getting in.

"You must be wondering why you would help us. You, of course, owe us nothing but we do require your help. If you demand of me what you want and I will be able to give it to you, I definitely would. That is in return for your assistance in this case." Kingsley said in that booming, deep voice of his.

Draco had, actually, not been wondering that. After doing all of the evil things he had done in his years at Hogwarts, he had tried his best to make up for them by becoming a healer. Saving lives instead of being the cause of their end felt... comforting...somehow but after hearing about all of the things these Aurors had done, Draco's work seemed nothing. He wanted to be remembered, remembered for something good, for something other than being a Death Eater.

So he nodded at Kingsley, "I'll accept."

Kingsley's eyebrows rose and a look of surprise came over his face. "Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hundred percent." Draco replied firmly. He won't be changing his mind now.

"Alright then, please sign this form." Kingsley slid a parchment inf front of him.

_By signing this form, the dealer is bound to a magical oath with the following terms:_

_1\. Once an agreement is made to solve a case, the signatory cannot undo it._

_2\. During the mission, Ministry orders are to be followed._

_3\. If a signatory is physically unable to participate in a case and cannot be healed in due time, he/she is required to find an eligible replacement._

_4\. If the case is completed, you get the following rewards based on the case level:_

_▪︎Primary case: 300 galleons_

_▪︎ Secondary case: 700 galleons_

_▪︎ Tertiary case: 1200 galleons_

_▪︎ Quaternary case: 2000 galleons_

_This case is a ' **Quaternary case** '. The signatory will be rewarded accordingly. _

Draco's eyebrows rose. 2000 Galleons was a generous amount and was definitely a plus but Draco's reason for accepting Kingsley's offer was still mainly to make up for all the devilish things he had done.

With a deep breath Draco signed the parchment with a quill Kingsley provided. As soon as he completed writing his name, a pulse of magic went through his arm and wrapped around his heart like a warm cocoon encasing an insect.

"Mr. Malfoy. You have now made the deal and cannot back out, I am pretty sure you knew that already." Kingsley asked. Draco nodded in reply as Kingsley slid his hand in front of him. Draco shook it, feeling the hard and callous skin underneath, the hands of an auror.

"When will I start working? And do I have to come here everyday? You do know that I am a healer, right?" Draco asked, regretting not asking these questions before.

Kingsley sat back in his chair and spoke, "I do remember that you are a healer, Mr. Malfoy, an incredible one at that and to answer your question, no, you will not have to come everyday. You must have remembered that you will have to be working alongside a partner?"

Draco's eyes widened at that. "Had you forgotten that?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

Draco had, indeed, forgotten that he'd be working with a companion but he wouldn't be telling Kingsley that. He schooled his face into a neutral expression, "No not at all." Amusement danced in Kingsley's eyes; he clearly hadn't bought Draco's lie.

"I am glad to hear that you have a good memory. It will definitely come in handy for this case." Draco wanted to blast off all of the perfectly white teeth Kingsley was displaying at him but he resisted, barely resisted. Instead Draco gave him a cheeky smile.

"As I was saying, your partner will be debriefing you about everything we currently know of this case." Kingsley said. He wrote something on a piece of parchment. Draco wondered if he had made the decision too quickly or if this decision was right at all.

"Here, appirate to this place, it is your partner's office. He already knows you will be coming." Kingsley handed Draco the parchment who took it with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish you the best, Mr. Malfoy. You are a great asset for us in this demanding case." Kingsley nodded at him with such honesty in his eyes that, for a moment, Draco was dumbfounded.

Then he nodded and replied, "Thank you, Sir Shacklebolt." With that, Draco disappirated to the office of his unknown partner.

He reached in front of a wooden door with a sign "Do Not Disturb" on it. Draco frowned, Kingsley had said that the guy was expecting him so he ignored the sign and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A deep voice answered. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door.

This is it, I am stuck with whoever is behind this door for Salazar knows how long. Oh Merlin, _why_ did I do this? What was I thinking? Draco's tendency to overthink everything was starting to show itself but all thought left his mind when he saw just _who_ was behind that shabby wooden door.

No one, absolutely _no one_ in the whole of Britain had such a hideous mop of hair, except for the one and only Senior Auror and Saviour of the Wizarding World, Draco's (past) arch nemesis, Harry fucking _Potter_ himself who had his back to Draco currently and was supposed to be his _partner_.

Draco was, utterly and absolutely doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me your thoughts and feel free to give any suggestions you like. Also if there is anything you want me to include in the story, feel free to mention it. The next Chapter will be up next week!♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! Here is Chapter 4. Next Chapter will be up next week. I have a lot planned for it and am super excited to post it!

Harry turned around to see who had entered his office and was surprised to see Malfoy. It was too damn early to deal with him but Harry had absolutely no choice. 

"Mal-Healer Malfoy, do come in." Harry nodded at him. Kingsley had given him a whole lecture to remain professional with Malfoy, to which Harry had muttered a dejected "I'll try."

He saw Malfoy raise his eyebrows as he entered. "Nice to meet you, _Auror Potter."_ Malfoy sat down on the chair in front of Harry's with an all too familiar smirk.

Harry smirked back, "I'm pretty sure that you have agreed to work with the Aurors, that is, me?" He asked.

"Yes. That is the reason I am here. Sir Shacklebolt said that you would be telling me the details of this case?" Malfoy arched an eyebrow. 

Harry nodded in reply and Accioed a file with "CONFIDENTIAL" written on it with block letters. He opened the page with the case description and was about to tell Malfoy about it but he was rudely interrupted.

"Will I have to make a Sacred Oath or something before you tell me the details?" Malfoy asked, his brows scrunched and his face set in a grim line. His eyes clearly showed how much he despised the idea. 

Harry shook his head, "No. The form you signed will prevent you from sharing anything about this case with an outsider." 

Malfoy released a sigh of relief at that. "Good. Now as for the details?" He asked. 

With a nod Harry told him everything they knew of the case. The descriptions of the Dark wizard that the people of Purely had given, the house he was living in and the way the dark wards surrounding it felt, and of course the potion that was being brewed there. 

Malfoy frowned for a long time after that, his unseeing gaze directed at the file opened in front of him and his fingers rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

Harry left him alone with his thoughts and went back to his parchment where he had been scribbling; "Possible Evidences and Suspects". So far, he had managed to write the following: 

**Evidences to Investigate**

1\. Magical traces 

2\. Fingerprints 

3\. Where was the cauldron bought from?

4\. Who owned the house before? Was it sold to the Dark Wizard or did he kill its previous owner?

**Possible Suspects**

1\. **Antonin Dolohov** : released from Azkaban 1 week ago. Started working as a sweeper at St. Mungos.

2\. **Martha Stewart** : works at Knockturn Alley. Could be involved. 

3\. **Amar Bacquel** : Past Death Eater. Potioneer. Lives in a Muggle town. 

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by Malfoy's voice, "Do you have the potion sample that was collected?" He asked. 

Harry nodded, "We do have it but Kingsley has kept it hidden safely, considering the danger it poses. He'll let us inspect it if we request, though." 

"I see." Was all Malfoy said before going back to thinking deeply again, a frown on his face. Did Harry look like that too when he was deep in thought? Probably not, he looked _nothing_ like Malfoy.

Harry continued working on his report until Malfoy spoke again. "How did you know that the potion was fatal? Did you test it on anyone?" Malfoy's next question was uttered in the same calm and collected voice as before but it sent a flare of anger through Harry.

How dare Malfoy suggest such a thing? Who did he think the Aurors were? Yes, a lot of them had died while serving the right cause but that didn't mean they would willingly sacrifice their soldiers for such a simple cause as testing a potion. Most of them (mainly Harry himself) were pretty reckless and served on adrenaline but they weren't suicidal. Harry wouldn't let anyone believe or state otherwise (which many people did). 

He whispered in a cold and dangerous voice, "We are Aurors, Malfoy, we are soldiers, not sheep." All thoughts of remaining professional left his mind as he stared with blazing eyes at Malfoy. If Kingsley wanted Harry to respect Malfoy, he wouldn't be obeying until Malfoy actually earned that respect. 

He saw a tiny bit of fear creep in Malfoy's eyes. Good. He wanted him to know that it wouldn't do him any good to disrespect him or his job. 

However, when Malfoy spoke, his voice was smooth, not even a tremor was present in it to show his fear; Harry was unwillingly impressed. "I didn't mean to offend you, Pott- Auror Potter. It was merely a question to help me reach the end of this case." There was no sarcasm in his voice; Harry was pretty sure he wasn't lying.

Harry was starting to feel like he had over-reacted but he wanted to clear up a few things with Malfoy. 

"I- I just ... You know how our past was. We insulted each other a lot and pretty harshly too. I don't want that in this case. It is challenging as it is. I do believe, and hope, that we are much more mature than that now." Harry said, looking Malfoy in the eye to convey how honest he was.

He saw Malfoy flinch at his words, "I apologise for all of those insults and the effects they might have, no must have, caused on you and your friends. I also believe that we have matured enough at this point to work together without hexing each other's bollocks off."

Harry nodded and he felt a knot in his chest loosen. If Malfoy stayed true to his word then maybe this case won't be as miserable as Harry had thought. 

With a shared look of mutual agreement both of them went back to their own musings.

* 

With a huge sigh Draco apparated back to the Manor, the weight of everything that had taken place at the Ministry falling heavily on his shoulders all at once. 

He hadn't expected to be offered to work with the Aurors but most importantly he hadn't expected himself to actually accept the opportunity. He had agreed though and now he was stuck with Harry Potter of all people on such a dangerous case. Draco shook his head at himself. He had a tendency of somehow making the wrong choices at almost every opportunity. It was going to get him in trouble, that is if it hadn't already. 

His time spent with Potter today wasn't as bad as Draco had expected except for the start. He was glad that they had apologized to each other and gotten rid of any misunderstandings. Apologizing had definitely lifted a weight from Draco's heart. Perhaps, if they remained extremely professional, they could get through this case.

This thought reminded Draco of the real problem he was dealing with. The wizard brewing the potion was extremely dangerous. Draco wanted to examine the potion sample as quickly as possible and then get rid of it. No need to keep anything evil lurking around. 

A loud crack interrupted his musings. "Master Malfoy! Mippey is here to take your cloak!" His house-elf exclaimed. Draco nodded and handed his cloak to her, waiting for her to disapparate like she usually did but she only stared at him with huge eyes.

"Something you would like to say, Mippey?" He asked with a sigh. Draco was too tired and famished for this.

Mippey nodded in reply and started speaking in a hushed tone, "Master Malfoy, Mippey is being worried about the Mistress. Mistress only sits in the living room and she is staring at the box. If Mippey asks her anything she orders Mippey away! Mippey saw her crying one time also, Master Malfoy. Mippey is being so worried-"

Draco cut her rant of with an upheld palm. "I will talk to her, Mippey." He nodded and moved towards the living room.

Draco had noticed his Mother's behaviour too. He knew she missed Lucius, knew how hard it was for her to live without him but he always avoided talking about his Father, especially in front of Mother. 

"Draco, sweetheart. How was your day?" His Mother's soft voice reached his ears and Draco immediately felt at ease. No matter what, she had chosen him; her son and Draco knew she always would. 

"I need to talk to you, Mother. Perhaps we could during dinner?" Draco asked, hoping to treat his hunger. 

Mother nodded, "I have already ordered Pippy to set up the table." She stood up and followed Draco to the dining room.

He sat at the chair at the end of the table; the chair of the Head of a Family while Narcissa sat on his right side. Draco helped himself to a generous helping of the shepherd's pie the house-elves had cooked. 

"Mother." Draco spoke after a few bites, trying to get his Mother's attention. 

"Yes, love?" Mother spoke in her calm and musical voice which had always relaxed Draco.

"I have recently made a deal with the Ministry. With the Aurors, to be specific." Draco spoke calmly but he wasn't feeling that emotion, instead he felt anxious. Not because he was worried what Mother would say. He was now an adult; he could make his own choices without caring about his parents' opinion but he _did_ respect Mother's opinions and suggestions. 

He saw Mother's eyes widen a little, "What kind of a deal is this, Draco?" 

Draco sighed, he knew she wouldn't like this so he cryptically said with a wave of his hand, "Nothing to worry about, Mother. The Aurors wanted my help with a case which involves potions. You know how skilled I am in this field so they asked if I'd be willing to aid them and I agreed." He didn't mention the fact that Harry Potter was supposed to be his partner, no need to worry Mother even more. 

"But why, Draco? You know how dangerous it is to mingle with the Ministry. They still are not fond of us, even if you are a great healer and work for the betterment of the Wizarding World." Mother argued. 

Draco wanted to tell her that what he was doing did _nothing_ for the betterment of the Wizarding World, that there were people who did even noble acts that Draco couldn't even come close to but he didn't voice his thoughts. 

"Perhaps that is part of the reason of my choice to work with the Aurors." Was all Draco said.

"But, Draco, my child, you already have a job. A great one too. You don't need anymore favour from the Ministry." Draco knew that his Mother would pursue this topic for a long time but he didn't want to argue with her, besides there was something else to be addressed. 

He held up a hand and his Mother stopped talking. "What's done is done, Mother. I will not take back my decision." He said firmly and his Mother nodded with a sigh. "But this wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about." He continued. 

Mother raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her food gracefully. With a deep breath Draco started to talk, this won't end well. 

"You still miss him." It was a statement, not a question and was stated so firmly that there was absolutely no room for arguments. 

Mother's demeanor instantly changed. Her shoulders stiffened and her mouth closed tightly. Nonetheless, Draco knew that she understood who he was talking about. 

"I have made my choice; Draco and he has made his." Mother's tone was clipped and icy, Draco resisted the urge to flinch at it. She always used that voice when he was misbehaving or did something disappointing when he was a child but Draco wasn't a child anymore. He was a man, a man with a free will and complete independence over his life. 

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean you don't miss him." Draco said in a calm and collected voice.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." Mother said, her eyes blazing with disapproval. Draco was all too aware of the spark of triumph in his own eyes at the fact that she hadn't denied the assumption he had made. 

"You are my everything, Mother. The only thing I have left, the only thing I love and will love forever. I care about you and your current behaviour is making me worried." 

He saw his Mother's eyes soften at his words as she placed her hand on top of his. "I love you, Draco, but you know that I loved him too. It is hard for me to forget about him." 

Draco took her warm hand in both of his and rubbed her knuckles, hoping to provide some comfort.

"I am not asking you to forget about him, Mother. I know that you both loved each other a lot but please, for my sake and yours, don't hope for him to come back. You and I both know it won't ever happen. It will only bring harm to you Mother, if you keep wishing him to come back. It will only break your heart when he won't. He made his choice when he chose evil over his family." Draco said softly, disgust colouring his voice at the end.

It was true, when, during the trial Lucius was given a choice to either live in house arrest with his family or spend ten years in Azkaban, his choice had surprised everyone in the room. Draco still remembers his exact words; still remembers how they had sliced his vulnerable heart into two. 

_"Mr. Malfoy, the Board has reached the following verdict; You are given a choice to either live in your Manor on house arrest forever. You will not have any access to the Malfoy vaults nor would you be the Head of the Family. This title will be given to your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. A dementor will guard the room where you will stay. Or you can choose to spend a 10-year punishment in the cells of Azkaban. The choice has been given to you due to the requests of your wife and son."_

_Draco remembered how he had begged the Minister to let his Father live with them. They could guard the Manor with Ministry officials, do anything they wanted but 'please, please let Father live with us' Draco had said. To be frank he was surprised that the Minister had taken his pleading into account at all at the time._

_But then Lucius had sneered and said those words, the words that starred in Draco's nightmares. "I'd rather die_ rotten _in Azkaban than live under my own house under the arrest of the_ Ministry. _I do not want to see that weak excuse of a son ruin the future of the Malfoy name."_

_Draco's throat had closed up and tears had stung his eyes. His Mother's breathing had picked up and he could hear her choke back a sob. That day he had decided that he would prove Lucius Malfoy wrong. Draco would bring back the respect the Malfoy family had lost due to the devilish acts of Lucius Malfoy himself._

He was brought back from his thoughts with Mother's soft palm on his cheek. "My love, don't worry about me. I will be fine and so will you. I wish you the best in your deal with the Aurors." She then got up and left the room, leaving Draco with his own thoughts. 

Soon he went up to his own room too but he didn't sleep, for fear of the dreams that he would see. Fear of hearing his Father's disappointed and hateful voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the Chapter! Tell me what you think. Also any suggestions or constructive criticism will be taken into account and highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A roar of frustration echoed in the dark night; a bone-chilling and inhuman sound. The people of Purely cowered in their houses. They missed the time when their town was a peaceful place but that had changed now. Now it was haunted by something dark, or rather _someone_ dark.

The demolished house on the end of the street was always off-limits. Innocent little children were forced to stay in their houses, wizards were not able to roam freely in the streets, all for fear of the monster that lived in House 248.

The monster was more human than one would think but only physically. His rage had driven him to the apex of insanity and had made him inhumane. Nothing or no one could help him, not that he would let himself be helped.

At the moment, the Dark wizard was blind with rage;

Gone. It was gone. His hardwork of 6 months was _gone_. It was the doing of those damned Ministry aurors. All their doing.

The man grabbed a goblet and threw it at the far wall. It fell to the ground loudly but stayed whole.

This fuelled his anger even more. He picked up the bronze object and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. Red sparks danced around his palm, wrapping around the goblet like a snake wraps around its prey.

In just a few seconds, the precious bronze was nothing more than ash-like powder.

*

Harry's head was throbbing painfully and his eyes were heavy with sleep. He had been up all night, investigating the latest case.

Two more deaths had been reported in the town of Purely. The residents of the town were terrified and some of them had started to leave the place but most of them didn't have enough money to buy a new one somewhere else hence they were forced to stay.

"Mate, you are late for- _bloody hell!_ What in Merlin's pants happened to you?" Ron's loud voice exclaimed. Strange, Harry hadn't heard him enter his house.

"Nothing happened to me, Ron. Just a very difficult new case." Harry answered, hiding the case files as Ron sat in front of him. Ron didn't mind him keeping the files away from view; he knew that auror cases were supposed to be confidential.

"Harry, look I understand that you have a case but you should get some sleep, okay? I'll firecall John and tell him that you can't come today."

Harry shook his head at Ron's suggestion, "John isn't on this case."

Ron's face scrunched up in confusion. "But he's the second-in-command on your team." He said, staring at Harry.

With a sigh, Harry rubbed his throbbing temples and answered Ron, "I'm not doing this case with my team, Ron."

"What? But you said it was very important. Robards would never give you a case to solve all alone. No one has ever solved a case alone." Ron exclaimed, still a little shocked.

"Robards didn't assign me this case, Kingsley did. And I'm not alone. I have to work with-" Harry muttered something incomprehensible, hoping Ron would just let it go. But of course he didn't, it was _Ron_ ; one of the most stubborn person Harry knew.

"You have to work with who?" Ron asked when it was clear Harry wouldn't continue.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry muttered resignedly.

Ron's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as he stood up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting on clattered loudly to the floor. "Tell me you're lying, Harry. Tell me it's just a joke." He said dramatically.

Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh; he was so damn tired. "I am not lying, Ron. Anyways, we've made a truce to work together in peace." Harry waved his hand dismissively.

Ron approaced him slowly, as one approaches a wild animal. Harry eyed him warily. "You've...made a truce...with Draco fucking _Malfoy_..who is supposed to be your fucking _partner_?" Ron asked, pausing in between for dramatic effect.

Harry blew his breath from puffed cheeks in an attempt to calm himself. "Yes, Ron. That's a rather accurate summary. Now if you don't mind, I have to go. I am already late enough for work."

Harry got up to leave as Ron muttered, "We aren't finished. Take care of yourself, Harry. Take this." Ron pushed a tiny vial of bright orange liquid in his hand. Harry immediately recognized it as an energizing potion and grinned at Ron.

"You're a lifesaver." He muttered to his best friend around a sip of the liquid.

"Yeah, I know. Come to mine and Hermione's tonight. We'll talk." Ron said. Harry nodded distractedly, the potion was rushing like adrenaline in his veins and he felt wide awake.

With a pop, he disapparated to his office.

*

Draco gave a soft knock on the door of the Head Healer. "Come in!" The reply came.

Draco entered the white room, it's sharp smell of antiseptic hitting his nostrils. The Head Healer, Healer Brandon as everyone called him, was a 70-year old man with a wrinkled but kind face, soft hazel eyes and greying hair who was, at the moment, giving him one of the softest smile Draco had ever witnessed. "Ah, Healer Malfoy! Do take a seat. What brings you here?"

Draco sat in the cushioned, white armchair and slid the piece of parchment towards his boss. "I want a vacation." He said.

Draco had thought long and hard about this. The reason for finally deciding to take a vacation was not because of the case he was assigned, though that was certainly part of it. Draco had never taken a vacation before. A few sick leaves certainly but never week or month long holidays. He wanted to spend some time on himself, some time with his Mother to take her mind of Lucius and remind her that her son was always there for her and cared about her a lot. The partnership with the Aurors gave him a final push towards taking the long deserved oppurtunity.

Healer Brandon raised an eyebrow at him after reading the application he had been presented. "Your first vacation, Healer Malfoy? I must say it is pretty surprising but you do deserve a good rest. May I ask what brings you to take some days off work?"

"I just wanted some time. For myself, my Mother. Maybe try something new." _Like catching Dark wizards and examining deadly potions._ Draco thought but didn't speak his mind.

Healer Brandon nodded encouragingly, his hazel eyes sparkling, "Good for you, Healer Malfoy. Certainly a good decesion. This says you want to start your month long-vacation from today?" He gestured to Draco's application.

Draco nodded, "I just came to give you this. I'll be going now, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Enjoy your vacation, Mr. Malfoy." Healer Brandon smiled kindly at him, his eyes and mouth wrinkling at the corners.

Draco smiled back and apparated back home.

"Draco. There is an urgent firecall for you from the Ministry." His Mother hurried over to him as soon as he stepped in the Manor. She looked anxious, her eyes wide and urgent.

Draco frowned, was it something about the case? He hurried in the living room and crouched in front of the fireplace where stood a tense looking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I am extremely sorry to call upon you so urgently, Mr. Malfoy but a rather serious matter has occurred in relation to the deal you made with us yesterday. You are requested to come to the Ministry as quick as possible. Please apparate to my office." Shacklebolt spoke in his deep and stern voice.

"I'll be there." Draco said, a sense of dread filling him at what had happened.

He turned around to see his Mother staring at him worriedly. "It's okay, Mother. The aurors will protect me." Draco reassured her quickly, he didn't have time.

"But Draco, my love why-" She started to say but stopped when Draco held up a hand.

"Not now, Mother. Even though the aurors will be protecting me, I believe I am not that much of a weakling to not be able face any danger myself. I did survive in a house full of Dark wizards, after all." He saw Mother go pale at his words, her mouth opening to respond to his remark but Draco apparated without waiting for her disappointed chiding.

*

The first thing Draco saw when he apparated into Shacklebolt's office was the picture. It showed a dark room, unrecognizable and very ramshackle. Blood covered the wooden floor, dark red and velvety. Two bodies lay in the liquid puddle, their pale bodies covered in long deep cuts. Serious wounds were present on their necks and wrists. The sight was extremely disturbing and Draco felt revolted, bile rising in his throat.

"As you've seen, Mr. Malfoy, two more dead bodies have been found in the same house as before." Kingsley spoke, drawing Draco's attention away from the unsettling image.

"I see." Draco swallowed hard, his palms were sweating and his mouth was dry.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy. Here drink this." Kingsley pushed a goblet of water towards him, which Draco accepted gladly and downed in one gulp.

"Auror Potter should be here any minute. I notified him already." Kingsley spoke again from his position beside the huge mahogany table. Draco had no idea what to say to Kingsley's statement so he only nodded.

"I need to check on something. Stay here until Auror Potter comes." Kingsley said and left the office, leaving Draco alone with his dark thoughts.

Draco knew he shouldn't, knew it wouldn't do him any good but he couldn't help glancing at the picture of the murder scene again. It was the same, as gruesome as it had been before. Draco's hand shot out as he picked up the photograph with a shaking, pale hand. He brought it close to his face and inspected the bodies. Cuts lined the torso of the two males. Little but deep ones, stark red against the pale skin. The wounds looked as if they were made by a knife. Draco's gaze moved to the wounds on the neck. They were circular, ringed with dry blood. In the middle was something greenish, like rotten flesh. Similar wounds in varying sizes were present on the wrist of the bodies. Draco gagged at the picture but didn't put it down. He had seen many injuries during his job as a healer but this was something else entirely.

Whoever was the killer, he was ruthless and dangerous.

The sound of the door creaking open interrupted Draco's thoughts and he jumped, dropping the photo clutched in his hand to the table. His head whipped around to see who had entered.

It was Potter and he was a sight to behold. His hair was even more messed up than usual, standing up on every end. Bags were prominent under his eyes and his eyelids were drooping but his eyes were alert and at the moment, they were resting on Draco.

Draco's mouth seemed to move at it's own accord, "You look like shit, Potter." His eyes widened in realization at what he had just said and he scrambled to take it back somehow. "I-I meant that..you d-don't look well, Auror Potter."

Potter only sighed as he dropped in the chair beside Draco's. "I know, I know. Did you expect me to be dancing in ecstasy at the news of murder we just got?" He asked.

Draco winced at his words. He tried to say something but he didn't know what to say so instead of making a much more fool of himself, he kept quiet.

Potter picked up the picture of the murder scene and examined it with a crease between his brows. Draco stared at him, though he didn't know why. Perhaps because he had never seen Potter look so tired and weary.

Draco had never really noticed before but Potter's atrocious hair was actually made of black curls that looked unbelievably soft. They reminded Draco of his favourite peacock quill. He always loved to write with it because of the soft feathers it had. Draco's gaze dropped to Potter's forehead where a single curl lay innocently. It was so long that it tickled till his eyes. Potter's unbelievably long eyelashes blinked rapidly, trying to keep away the single lock of hair. Draco's fingers itched to push the curl away. _Why didn't Potter just push it away with his own hand instead of blinking again and again?_

"This is bad." Potter's deep voice brought Draco out of his thoughts, thankfully.

"What is?" Draco asked, his attention still on Potter's hair.

"The case of course. Whoever is doing this isn't an ordinary wizard." Potter's words sent a chill down Draco's spine. "We'll be fine, though. Can't be worse than good old Voldy, can he?" Draco absolutely did not understand how Potter could take the situation so lightly or speak about the Dark Lord this way.

"Do you think-" Draco was about to ask Potter how he knew whether this man wouldn't be the next Voldemort but his words were interrupted when the door of Kingsley's office opened and he entered, looking sombre.

"We need to investigate this as fast as we can. As you saw this wizard is no ordinary one. The fact that we have no idea what he is planning makes it all the more harder. Mr. Malfoy, you should investigate the potion and the bodies we evacuated from the wizard's place as soon as possible. Harry, you should be there too. We don't know what it might cause." Kingsley said.

"I need to investigate the house again, Kingsley." Potter spoke firmly and Draco realized _why_ he was the Senior Auror. He was determined, strict and courageous; he wasn't afraid to take risks. _Okay, Draco stop with the admiration._

"But you already did." Kingsley said with a frown.

"Yes but I just noticed something in the picture. Look. Those are the bodies, right? What is this shiny thing? I hadn't noticed it when I went there but it could be a clue." Potter was pointing to a place right on top of the head of one of the dead bodies. Draco was surprised to see that there was something shining there. It was such a small detail, it was astounding how Potter had found it.

Kingsley sighed, "Take Auror Smith with you. He has investigated the house before. Don't tell him the details of the case, though. Tell him he's there for backup on my orders." With a replying nod Potter left the room.

"He's so stubborn, there's no point in arguing with him. But that's what makes him such an exceptional auror." Kingsley sighed. "Come on, Mr. Malfoy, let's investigate the bodies first then you can examine the potion."

Draco's mouth went dry at the thought of examining those bodies but he took a deep breath and got up.

"Of course, let's go."

*

Harry walked soundlessly beside Smith, hiding from view of House 248. Harry cast the Deprehendatur Spell at the house but there was no trace of magic apart from the Dark wards that surrounded it.

"Stay here, if you see red sparks, call for help immediately, then rush in." Harry whispered lightly to Smith as they reached the edge of the house. Once Smith had nodded and stood at guard with his wand at the ready, Harry went in.

He had entered the house before and it was the same as he had left it, except for the absent dead bodies. The puddle of blood was still there, it's disgusting smell in the air.

Harry cautiously walked towards the place where he had seen the object in the photograph, casting spells to detect any jinxes.

As he neared the place, Harry saw what he had been looking for. It was a small dagger, it's hilt was gold with a sparkling, emerald green stone set in the middle. Around the huge stone, there were small empty spaces, as if some of the jewels that had sat there had been removed. The blade wasn't covered in blood as Harry had expected but it was sharp as though someone had just whetted it.

Beside the dagger was a pile of what looked like powder. Harry touched it lightly but it was what he had predicted, powder. It was of a metal, bronze or copper likely.

Harry left the powder and turned his attention to the dagger. His hand reached forward to grab it and take it back to the Ministry with him, so he could investigate it later but just as his fingers wrapped around it, a pop sounded, announcing someone's apparation.

Harry slowly turned around to see a dark, cloaked figure, nothing like Smith, entering the room he was in.

*

The morgue smelled of rotting flesh and Draco had to cover his head with a Bubble-head charm as Kingsley had done to avoid passing out from the smell.

"Here are the bodies." Kingsley's voice sounded oddly far away due to the charm.

Draco walked towards where Kingsley was directing; a freezing white room. Draco entered and saw the two dead bodies laying on a stretcher. They were covered with white sheet so Draco couldn't see them. Draco wasn't unnerved by that, he was a Healer, he had seen dead bodies before, examined them even but the thought of how much damage was done to _these_ bodies made him shudder.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked. Draco nodded in reply and watched, frozen in place as Kingsley used his wand to uncover the corpses.

Draco could only stare at them until Kingsley's voice brought him back to reality. "Go ahead." He gestured towards the bodies and stepped back.

Draco nodded shakily and moved forward, his wand in his hand. _You can do this, Draco. You have done this before._ Draco chanted in his mind and looked at one of the bodies closely.

The small cuts that littered the arms and torso of the body were deep as if made by a small but sharp knife. Draco cast a spell but he couldn't find any kind of poison in the cuts. He had been avoiding the huge wounds at the neck and wrists but he inspected them now.

They were large, one at the pulse point of the neck and both wrists. The circular gashes were so deep Draco could see the damaged veins lining the skin. Dried blood ringed the circumference of the wound. Around it was the greenish tinge Draco had seen in the picture. He had assumed it was rotten flesh but now that he looked closely, he realized it was something else entirely.

"Lumos." Draco whispered, leaning forward with the light illuminated by his wand to observe the thing, whatever it was, more closely.

It was a dull emerald green but as Draco moved his lit wand around it, little green pieces glittered in the shining light. It was as if crushed emeralds were added in a slimy green paste and applied around the wounds. Or it was what had caused the injuries in the first place.

Draco cast a Protective Charm on his hands and felt the invisible sheet of magic cover them. He reached forward and grabbed a little bit of the green paste in his fingers. Draco had been right, there were glittering pieces of jewels in a dull green paste. He had to investigate what the paste contained and if these were really emeralds, artificial stones or crystallized poison.

Draco conjured a small glass vial with his wand and filled it with a generous amount of the green paste.

Then he turned back to Kingsley. "Look at this." Draco showed him the vial. Kingsley inspected it closely then raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed, why were Aurors so thick-headed? "It is a paste which was around the bigger wounds. I had thought it was rotten flesh but it wasn't. There are little pieces of glittering stones in there but I'm not sure what they are. I'll have to examine this."

Kingsley nodded and handed him the vial. "Let's go and have a look at the potion now."

Draco stepped out of the morgue, vanishing the bubble-head charm. It was probably 6 in the evening and the sun had set halfway. Hadn't Potter taken too long? Draco voiced his question to Kingsley who only shrugged in reply.

"He is a capable auror and so is Smith. They can protect themselves. Don't you worry, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley said, his back to Draco as he strode forward.

Draco wanted to say that he wasn't _worried_ about Potter. He was just...just.. well, if Potter was dead who knew what the Dark wizard would do? _Isn't caring if someone's dead or not the definition of worrying?_ Draco's mind supplied. _Shut the fuck up_. Was all Draco replied with.

*

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was instantly blinded with a bright light. "Harry! Are you alright?" Smith's concerned voice reached Harry's ears and he sighed slowly.

He had managed to send red sparks in the air but before he could stun the man, he had already disapparated. Smith had come running in, asking Harry what had happened but Harry couldn't reply.

Something weird had happened to him, his throat had closed up and his vision had blurred but he hadn't heard voices or felt the sharp pain in his whole body like before.

"You just passed out. I didn't have enough time to call for help so I apparated you here, at my place. What happened, Harry? Why did you send the signal if everything was alright?" Smith spoke again.

Harry sat up slowly, his throat dry. "Everything wasn't alright. The man was there. He had apparated. I'm pretty sure he was the wizard but before I could catch him, he disapparated. I don't know why I passed out. Probably just tiredness. I haven't slept since last night."

Harry saw Smith's eyes widen. "The man was there? The wizard?" He asked in a hushed tone as if the evil wizard was listening to them. Harry didn't like it, it reminded him too much of people calling Voldemort You-Know-Who.

"Yeah." Harry replied with a frown.

"You look tired, Harry. You can sleep in my guest room for today, if you want." Smith said.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Smith. Thanks."

"No problem, Harry." Smith smiled.

"By the way, could you inform Kingsley that I'm safe? Tell him I was very tired, hadn't slept since last night so I apparated back home. Say that I'll give him the report tomorrow. And if you mention the passing out part-" Harry let the threat hang in the air.

Smith's black eyes widened and with a nod he went towards the living room. Harry got up and went to the guest room Smith had pointed to, succumbing himself to sleep in the warm bed.

*

A beautiful silver leopard galloped through the halls, its movement ceasing in front of Kingsley who held a hand out to stop Draco from walking.

"Sir Shacklebolt, Harry asked me to send this message to you. We are both fine but extremely exhausted. Harry will be reporting to you tomorrow." The patronus stopped speaking and then vanished into thin air.

"That was Smith." Kingsley said, he was frowning at the place where the silver leopard had vanished. "It isn't like Harry to go back home without reporting to me, specially with a case this significant."

"Do you think he's lying?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

Kingsley sighed, "Harry does that. He wouldn't admit if something was wrong with him. Some idea of his about making people too worried." Kingsley shook his head. "Nevermind, I'll ask him tomorrow." Kingsley started to walk again, Draco following.

They stopped in front of a small metal door in a dark hallway. Kingsley used his wand to trace a weird pattern on it; a triangle with little circles around it's perimeter. In the centre of the triangle was a complicated pattern of straight lines and curves. Once Kingsley was done, the pattern glowed bright purple and with a creaking sound, the door opened.

Inside was a wide room, it was dark inside until Kingsley lit the lamps with a wave of his wand. Draco looked around; the walls and floor were wooden. A huge table was in the middle and at the far wall behind it was a shelf stretching from one end to the other. It had tiny vials that Draco recognized instantly as potion ingredients. Kingsley went towards a far cupboard that Draco hadn't noticed before. He traced another pattern on it that Draco didn't see and the door opened.

"Mr. Malfoy. Come here please." Kingsley said.

Draco walked to where he was standing. "Here is the potion we recovered from the house in Purely." Kingsley was holding a tiny vial in his hand, about the size of Draco's ring finger. Inside was a deep red liquid, Draco would've assumed it was blood had it not been for the glittery bubbles inside it.

"But it's so little. I can't determine what's in there with such a small amount." Draco argued.

"I am afraid, that's all we have, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley said.

Draco sighed, _this wasn't going to be easy_. "I can't do it today then. I am very tired already."

"Very well. You may come tomorrow to investigate. You will probably have to come here for a few days so I apologize if your Healer job is disturbed." Kingsley looked sincere and sombre as he spoke. Draco didn't tell him that he had taken a vacation from his healer job. Kingsley might expect him here everyday otherwise. "It's okay." Was all he replied with.

"I suggest you keep that green paste here too. It is a safe place." Kingsley said.

"Sure." Draco dropped the bottle in Kingsley's outstretched palm. He wanted to go home, eat and sleep in his soft, warm bed. The thought of home reminded Draco of how worried Mother had been when he had left and his desire to apparate back at the Manor increased.

"You may go now, Mr. Malfoy. Please be here by morning, if you can make it." Kingsley said. With a nod Draco finally apparated back home.

*

Darkness surrounded Harry, the only sound that reached his ears was his own laboured breathing. Suddenly, the lights came back on and Harry stared at his surroundings.

He stood in the middle of a bare land, almost like a desert except for the fact that the sand was brown-red. A wind blew past him and sand flew into his eyes. Harry closed them instinctively.

When he opened them again, he wasn't alone in the desert. Ron, Hermione, all the Weasleys, his parents, Sirius, Remus, all of his friends and even Dumbledore were surrounding him in a huge circle.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked, staring at a carbon-copy of his own face and another beautiful one of a woman with red hair. They didn't seem to hear him though.

"Ron? Mione? Gin?" Harry turned to them but they didn't seem to hear him either.

Harry's heartbeat increased, _why couldn't they hear him?_ He shouted everyone's names but no one even looked in his direction. He tried to run forward instead but his feet wouldn't obey him.

"Guys, it's me! Harry!" He shouted desperately, his voice cracking. This time there was a reply but not from someone Harry wanted one from.

"Harry Potter. Never thought I'd see the day when you _cried_ like a _baby_. But then again, you were always a little child. Following other's orders like the good boy you are." A deep, cold voice spoke from nowhere.

Harry's insides churned at it and he clenched his fists, both in anger and fear.

Another wind blew but Harry kept his eyes open this time, watching helplessly as all the people surrounding him blew away with the sand.

The chilly voice was his only companion as it laughed, a cruel and icy sound. "Look at yourself, Harry Potter. You're nothing in front of me." The voice whispered.

Harry gazed in horror at his hands, watching as they turned to sand slowly. He tried to stop it from happening. Willing whatever this was to _stop_ but it didn't. All around him the sound of the mirthless laughter echoed.

And he couldn't do anything as his whole body turned into nothing but ash-like powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 5..I do hope you liked it..Once again constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I'll try to post the new Chapter as soon as I can..♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update but I was a little busy..Anyways, here's the chapter:

_The use of jewels was used in the art of potion-making back in the 2000 B.C. However, Even then the use of the precious stones was not a common occurrence, considering the fact that only pure jewels without even a touch of magic were to be utilized in potion-making. Hence, they had to be extracted, cut and cleaned all through Muggle techniques. This was considered a waste of time since alternatives were available for this ingredient, even if they did not provide the best outcome._

Draco closed the book with another sigh. He had searched almost every book he owned but apparently, jewels weren't a very common ingredient for potions.

He had investigated the potion evacuated by the Ministry but it was in such a small amount that he had made hardly any progress. So he decided to solve the mystery of the green paste first instead but he wasn't getting anywhere with it either.

Currently Draco was sitting in Potter's office, seated in front of the Golden Boy. Draco looked at him as the guy chewed the end of his quill and wrote something on his parchment. His head was bent and his eyes were far away. Draco knew he was thinking about the case.

From the few days that he had spent in the company of Potter and the other Aurors, Draco had gathered a lot of things about his former arch nemesis. Not that he had been looking for them, mind you. It was just his tendency of being extremely observant making itself prominent.

He had learnt that Potter hated, absolutely _hated_ being in the dark about _anything_. Anything ranging from stupid and useless facts to some of the most important things the world has seen.

Draco had been very tired the night he had learnt that quality of Potter's. They were both in the hidden room where the potion and paste were kept, Draco investigating the green paste and Potter thinking about the possible suspects for the creator of the potion Draco was examining.

"This is so much harder than brewing Amortentia and that's saying something." Draco had muttered lowly, forgetting for a second that he had company.

Unfortunately, Potter had heard the remark and the minute he looked up with a furrow between his brows and a smirk on his face, Draco wished that the ground would swallow him up. _Salazar, no_.

"When did you brew Amortentia?" Potter had raised a brow.

"Not your business." Draco had muttered and busied himself with casting detective charms over the paste to determine the ingredients. So far that hadn't worked.

"Oh Malfoy, it is my business when you mention it to me." Potter had leaned forward, his face so extremely close to Draco that their noses had almost touched. For a moment the only thought in Draco's head was that Potter was fucking _crazy_. His senses were so full of Potter; Potter's masculine scent of sandalwood, sweat and something that was uniquely him, Potter's green eyes with specks of freaking gold in them, and Potter's soft hair.

Then he had, thankfully, unfrozen and came to his senses. Taking a step back Draco snapped at Potter, "It isn't your business." They had omitted the 'Healer Malfoy' and 'Auror Potter' bullshit. Draco knew they wouldn't be able to keep up that charade for long.

"Oh Malfoy, you'll regret not telling me now. You should know that I am extremely stubborn and curious so don't think you can get away with this."

Then he had given Draco that grin; the all-too-wide-split-your-face-into-two grin. And Draco couldn't resist poking some fun back at him. He would one-up Potter and have the last word.

"Don't grin so wide Potter, you'll split your face in half." Draco had smirked but he had forgotten who he was talking to. Of course Harry freaking Potter had a better reply.

"Oh? Since when do you care about my face, Malfoy?" Potter had raised an eyebrow and smirked. That smirk alone was Draco's undoing; He turned red and averted his eyes. _The guy was attractive and he fucking knew it._

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. I don't care about your ugly face." Draco had exclaimed and busied his hands with the potion he was supposed to be investigating.

"Sure, Malfoy, sure." Potter had laughed richly and Draco hadn't spoken to him at all that day. However, the 'Ignore Potter' charade did not last long since they were supposed to be partners and discuss the case together.

Draco shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on this case. He grabbed another book, Potions in the Past, and searched for the section on jewels.

Unfortunately, his focus was disturbed by an inhumane rumbling sound. Draco jerked in surprise, looking around for the possible cause of it. Had the Dark wizard somehow entered the Ministry?

He was about to panic when he caught the sheepish and embarrassed look on Potter's face. Draco raised an eyebrow as Potter's stomach gave another loud growl.

"What? I haven't eaten any breakfast." Potter said defensively.

Draco's eyes widened in horror at Potter's statement, his Healer habits showing as he exclaimed loudly, "Potter! Don't you know how bad missing breakfast is for your health? Salazar's sake haven't you ever heard that it is the most important meal of the day?"

Potter looked like a deer in the headlights at Draco's sudden outburst but to his credit he recovered quickly. "Well, I did drink coffee."

He squirmed in his chair. Draco was surprised at seeing Potter's discomfort. Many people had told him he could be scary as a Healer sometimes but he never believed them. Until now, that is.

"Coffee? You do know that too much caffeine can be harmful, right? Is that all you have for breakfast everyday? How do you stay that ripped without eating?" Draco spoke without filter and as soon he realized what he said, his eyes widened and he turned an embarrassing shade of puce. Why was he having these slips in front of Potter, of all people?

Draco hoped Potter hadn't heard his remark but of course the git did. He was observant at all the wrong times.

"Ripped, huh?" He gave Draco _that_ smirk, causing him to avert his eyes and turn redder.

"It was... a mistake." Draco muttered, his fingers playing with the cover of the book he had been reading.

"Mistake, really? Oh don't deny it, Malfoy. This isn't the first time I've been called attractive." Oh great. Add 'arrogant' to the list of 'Qualities of Potter Draco has noticed.'

"How mislead you are, Potter. Tell me who was it that called you attractive again? Weasley?" Draco drawled, getting a little bit if his dignified self back.

Potter's answer was cut off by another of his stomach's grumble. "Oh for Salazar's sake! Don't you have anything to eat?" Draco glared at Potter who only rolled his eyes in reply.

"Come on, let's just go eat somewhere. We've been here for ages." Potter got up but didn't move forward when Draco kept sitting.

"But it's not lunchtime yet." Draco said. He knew that the Aurors were only allowed to leave the Ministry for lunch or investigations.

Potter only shrugged his broad shoulders in reply. "One of the perks of being Senior Auror. Besides, if anyone asks us, we can say that we were investigating the house."

"But-" Draco spluttered, until Potter cut him off with an impatient roll of the eyes. "Oh come on, Malfoy live a little. I'm dying from hunger here; we need to do something quickly. Or the Chosen One will vanquish. Who will be there to save the world then?" Potter was grinning widely at Draco.

_Live a little_. Pansy and Blaise always said those words to him. That he was too stuck up for a 23-year old. He hardly went clubbing with them, or went on dates or slept with strangers like most people his age do. He was too busy with the war and then with fulfilling his promise to make the Malfoy's reputation better again.

However, as he stared at the lopsided grin Potter was giving him, the undying light of excitement and happiness in Potter's eyes, Draco realized that he had been living a boring life. Potter looked as if he enjoyed his life to the fullest, even with his demanding job. Draco knew he did, just recently he had gone on a trip to Italy with his friends; it was all over the Prophet. So Draco decided that he'd ease a little bit too. Even if it was just a lunch, it was a start.

"Fine. Let's go feed you or else we'd all be doomed." Draco sighed dejectedly and got up. "Where are we going, anyway?" He asked.

Potter shrugged in reply, "Any particular suggestion?" He raised an eyebrow at Draco who thought for a while.

There was a place he really liked to go to. A restaurant just past St. Mungo’s where they served all kinds of food; Italian, Chinese, Indian.

"Side-along?" Draco asked Potter who nodded in reply.

Draco wrapped his hand around Potter's arm, feeling the hard muscles of his triceps underneath. His arms felt strong enough to crush a man and Draco's slender hand looped around Potter's muscular one seemed...Draco didn't really have a word for it.

"Going to take us there today or what?" Potter's voice brought Draco out of his stupor. Draco felt his cheeks warm, there was a weird feeling in his chest. Potter's stupid aftershave scent was tickling his nostrils. Draco swallowed hard and exhaled softly, trying to block everything out and picture his destination.

With a loud pop, a very tense Draco and a famished and extremely oblivious Harry Potter, disappirated.

*

Harry looked around as they apparated in a lively street. Colourful banners were present around all kinds of shops. Quills, cauldrons, books, restaurants, the place was a more modern and brighter Diagon Alley.

"What is this place?" Harry turned to look at Malfoy who was striding beside him. His hair looked almost gold in the sunlight. And how the hell was it so straight? Harry was sure no one had that straight hair naturally.

"Cafina Street." Malfoy said, looking around. "It is near Mungo’s, I usually come here for shopping. More convenient than going to Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded as they entered a brightly lit restaurant. Beautiful paper lamps hung from the ceiling, the walls were painted with cream and brown stripes. Polished wooden tables covered with dark brown velvet were scattered around the restaurant. They sat a table with two chairs, a flower vase with white roses in front of them. The place was so posh and so Malfoy-ish that Harry chuckled.

"What?" Malfoy raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Nothing. This is just – so you." Harry replied with a little laugh.

"Me?" Malfoy asked as he picked up the wooden menu a waiter in a tailored black coat just placed in front of them.

"Yeah you. Posh, modern, expensive. By the way if the bill is more than 1000 galleons, I'm not paying. I would've been fine with pizza take-away." Harry muttered and picked up his menu too.

Malfoy sighed, "I'm not posh, Potter. Besides, the bill won't be 1000 galleons."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"Use some sense, Potter. Order something less expensive and you'll have to pay less." Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's remark. He knew that much.

He looked at his menu; Ricotta steak, Meat casserole, coq au vin, lamb chops, risotto, sushi, all kinds of food were available.

"What would you young men like?" The waiter who had given them the menu asked, his hands clasped in front of him.

"I'll take the sayur lodeh." Malfoy handed the waiter the menu back.

"Er…I'll take the...Butter chicken with…curry. Make the spice level 5." Harry handed his menu back too.

"Anything you'd like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a white wine." Malfoy said.

"Do you guys have coke?" Harry asked. He could see Malfoy frown in confusion.

"Yes, we do have coke. Your order will be here in 20 minutes." The waiter turned around and left.

Harry and Malfoy sat in awkward silence. It suddenly struck Harry how absurd it was, sitting with Draco Malfoy in a fancy restaurant, waiting for their order to arrive.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Harry asked to break the suffocating silence.

Malfoy raised a disbelieving brow, "Really, Potter? You couldn't ask me anything else?"

"Well, it's a neutral topic. Would you rather I asked why you joined the Death Eaters?" Harry shrugged.

He saw Malfoy frown in reply, and Harry realized that it wasn't the best of him to mention Malfoy's Death Eater past at a moment like this, when they were in public specially.

But then Malfoy shrugged and muttered half-heartedly, "I like green."

Harry rolled his eyes, of course Malfoy would say that. "How very Slytherin." He mocked in good humour.

"Well, I bet your favourite colour is red too. Self-obsessed Gryffindors." Malfoy drawled.

"No, actually. I like blue, light pastel blue." Harry said.

"I see." Malfoy said and they lapsed into silence again.

"Listen, Malfoy." Harry spoke again, Malfoy's head turned towards him. "I uh- you know that we are supposed to work together, right? And it seems that this case will take a long time to solve so I'd say we are stuck together for a while. What do you say about us starting over? I mean get to know each other the way we are now not what we were in the past." Harry said.

When Malfoy didn't say anything for a while, Harry realized his efforts were in vain. Why would Malfoy want to forget everything that happened between them in the past? He was just putting up with Harry for this case. And from where did _Harry_ get the idea of getting to know Malfoy? This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Malfoy just forget-"

"You mean friends?" They both spoke at the same time. For a while all they did was stare at the other.

Then Harry shrugged lightly. "Sure. Friends."

*

Draco stared at Potter. The guy was serious. Draco remembered their First Year; when Potter had rejected his friendship. It had humiliated him in front of everyone but more than that he was emotionally hurt more than he'd like to admit. Draco could do that now. Take his revenge by rejecting Potter's request of friendship but he couldn't bring himself to. Draco's desire to be friends with Potter was still kindling inside him, even if it was foolish and vain. He knew that after the war, his evil acts, Potter would never want to do anything with him but here he was, asking Draco to be his friend.

"I- sure." Draco said.

"Sure? You mean you want to be friends?" Draco wanted to hex Potter now. Wasn't he the one who had requested that in the first place?

"Maybe if I knew why you do the foolish things you do, it'd be more tolerable to be around you." Draco thought it was a good enough reason. He wouldn't tell Potter that he actually did want to be friends.

Potter grinned in reply at him. Draco rolled his eyes at the actually happy expression on the git's face.

"Here's your food, gentlemen." The waiter placed their food on the table and stepped back. "Anything else you'd like?" He asked.

Draco shook his head no and the waiter went away with a nod. Draco dug into his food, at the sight of the sizzling plate of milky vegetables, he was hungry too. He looked up to see Potter ravenously stuffing his face with Naan and curry. If he continued eating this fast, he'd choke.

"Potter! We're outside. Don't you know any manners?" Draco chastised him after swallowing his food like a _civilized_ person does.

Potter, however, seemed to be unaware of simple table adicates as he muttered around a particularly large bite of chicken, "I was starving."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Doesn't mean you should eat like a heathen."

"Just let me eat, okay? I don't have time to eat with one fork and slice with the other." Potter said, his mouth still full.

Draco made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to Potter's atrocious table manners. "It's called manners, Potter, manners." Draco sniffed haughtily.

Potter only rolled his eyes _hard_.

After some minutes, Potter had eaten his own food and was eyeing Draco's in what he thought was probably an inconspicuous manner. Draco had to admit, he was too full to eat anymore of his dish so he had no objection to giving some of it to Potter.

"Here, Potter. You can try it." Draco pushed the platter towards Potter who looked up at him in surprise.

"Did I look that desperate?" Potter asked.

Draco smirked in reply, "Of course. I wouldn't have generously given you my delicious food if you weren't looking like a starved boy."

Potter rolled his eyes but Draco could tell it was half-hearted. Was something the matter?

Draco stared as Potter picked at Draco's food with his fork, his appetite seemed to have vanished suddenly. Draco frowned, he hadn't meant to offend Potter or anything.

"Potter? You do realize I was just joking, right?"

Potter looked up from Draco's plate, "I know. It's just – forget it. I'm not hungry anymore. We should go." He gestured at the waiter for their bill. Draco had absolutely no idea why Potter was acting this way. He had looked hungry a few minutes before.

"Potter? What's wrong?" Draco absolutely did not like the expression on Potter's face at the moment. He looked vulnerable, sad, like a child. Draco had never witnessed Potter look anything besides confident or sure of himself but at the moment, he looked the complete opposite. Back in the days, Draco would've made fun of Potter for behaving like a little kid but now all it did was unnerve him.

"Nothing's wrong, Malfoy. Look here's the bill." Draco frowned but didn't push it. If Potter didn't want to tell him then he won't act desperate.

Draco paid his amount; 75 galleons and Potter paid his own.

"Was it 1000 galleons?" Draco asked as they exited the restaurant. The sun was shining brightly; it was almost noon.

Potter chuckled, he seemed to be getting his old self back. "No it wasn't 1000 galleons."

They walked towards the apparition point in silence for a while. Just as they were about to apparate, Potter's loud voice broke the quiet.

"So you haven't made any progress with the potion or the paste, right?" Potter stopped walking and turned to face Draco.

Draco scowled; he was working his hardest to figure out both the potions but it wasn't his fault it was so damn difficult. "No but I'm trying my best." Draco glared at Potter who lifted his hands in an innocent gesture.

"I just remembered that there's a library here. It has all kinds of books. Maybe you'll find something about the potion there?" Potter spoke and Draco stopped scowling. The git was right; maybe the library had some old books with the information he needed.

"Lead the way, Potter." Draco heaved a sigh, he absolutely hated it when Potter was right.

*

"Are you sure you've read this one?" Potter asked Draco for the trillionth time.

"Yes, Potter. I am quite sure I have read this book and it does not have any information we need." Draco was pretty sure coming to the library with Potter was a bad idea because the got wouldn't stop talking.

"Oh, okay then." Potter put the book back down on the pile of the books they had read already.

Draco grabbed another textbook in his hands. It looked particularly ancient, it's leather cover thawing at the edges. The Dark Arts of Potions was designed on it in peeling gold font. Draco opened the first page and gazed down the contents table. The text was divided in sections on the basis of ingredients which made it even more convenient for Draco.

He searched the list of potion ingredients carefully; sandalwood, salamander, occamies, skrewts, lead, marble, jewels. _Please give me some information, please._ Draco whispered in his mind as he flipped through the pages.

_Jewels are an uncommon but extremely effective potion ingredient. In the Dark Arts, jewels have been used in some of the deadliest potions. In a number of brews, these stones must be catered to the Muggle way, that is without a single trace of magic or else, the result would not be as desired. Following are the limited potions that can be produced by the use of this ingredient;_

Draco skipped the potions that weren't of his use and marked the ones he thought could identify as the one he had observed.

"Did you find anything?" Potter's voice rang loudly in the library and Draco cringed at the scowl the shrewd librarian gave their way.

"Keep your voice down, Potter! This is a library, for Salazar's sake. And to answer your question, I did find something. I think this book might be useful." Draco held up the thick leather-bound textbook.

"Looks ancient." Potter remarked.

"Ancient things are always the most informative." Draco spoke in a low voice, hoping to cast some influence over Potter too.

"Can't argue with that." Thankfully, Potter didn't shout this time.

"Do you want to borrow this? We can research at the Ministry. Kingsley might get angry if we aren't there soon." Potter spoke thoughtfully.

"Sure, let's go." Draco issued the book from the librarian who gave Potter a withering glare.

"You should know not to shout in the library, Mr. Potter." The man said in a croaky but stern voice.

"Uh- sorry." Potter whispered sheepishly. Then they apparated back to the Ministry.

Draco knew that he could go back to the Manor and research there in peace but somewhere deep inside him, he didn't want to. Draco had gotten used to Potter's constant questions and even though he found it annoying and disturbing, there was some part of him that didn't want to be in the suffocating silence of his home. He wasn't homesick, he just felt uneasy there sometimes, specially when he thought about Dark magic or his father.

"So what's so special in this cranky old decaying book?" Potter spoke as he took a seat behind his office table, Draco already seated in front of him.

"It might have the information I need." Draco said. Potter sighed in reply,

"Fine. Tell me when you find something." Then he went back to whatever he was doing and Draco went back to thoroughly reading the pages he had marked.

*

Harry had gone and investigated the house in Purely again, without Kingsley's permission of course but it didn't really matter because he hadn't been able to enter it anyway.

The broken cottage was secure with Dark wards as Harry had discovered a few days back. He had thought that the wizard was foolish not to have the place secured with wards before and that had troubled Harry; maybe the Dark wizard wanted to lure the Aurors there and set a trap for them, though that didn't seem likely considering that no serious harm had come to the Ministry officials.

Or maybe he was just too foolish and arrogant to accept the fact that someone could outsmart or overpower him.

However, after Harry had discovered the wards around the place, he had realized that the latter was true. The wizard _did_ think he was cleverer and stronger than the Aurors.

Harry knew he could capture the man but it wasn't only about the wizard. It was about what he was planning too. The potions they had discovered were hard to understand and Harry knew Malfoy was doing his best. He had observed the Healer when they were together, observed the way his hands worked in symphony as he inspected the green emerald paste.

Harry hadn't seen Malfoy working with the red potion; Malfoy had said it was harder to determine its effects than the paste's so he wanted to crack its mystery first. Harry glanced up at the blonde then; over the course of the few weeks they had worked together, Harry had observed how Malfoy had changed since Hogwarts, both physically and personality wise too.

His face was less pointy now, more angular; the high cheekbones and sharp jaw made it rather attractive. His eyes were the same grey they had been at school but they held something different now; they were gentler and kinder, less cruel. And it was true, Malfoy wasn't outright rude anymore, the occasional sarcastic remark or sneer was there of course but it didn't hold any real loathing.

Harry didn't know why but he had found himself observing Malfoy more and more. Then he had seen the rusty colour spread on Malfoy's pale cheeks just because of a simple innuendo he had made or a little smirk he had given. Harry had found it amusing to continue to make Malfoy flustered, considering it was a rare sight, so he had continued the acts.

A part of his mind reminded him constantly that he was _flirting_ with Malfoy but Harry shut that part up for good. It was only for a little fun, of course, nothing more.

"Harry?" Amanda's voice startled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Harry answered, out of the corner of his eye he could see Malfoy look up too.

"Kingsley wants you and Mr. Malfoy in his office." Amanda said.

"Does he know we left?" Harry chuckled lightly at Malfoy's panicked expression. The guy followed the rules too much.

"Even if he did, he won't call us in his office for it. It must be something important." A sense of dread filled Harry as his smile vanished. Had there been another murder? Apparently, Malfoy was thinking along similar lines if his paler face and wide eyes were any indication.

"Let's just go and see." Harry got up and so did Malfoy. They apparated to Kingsley's office, bracing themselves for what was to come ahead.

*

Draco sat in the now familiar office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Potter beside him.

"Kingsley? Has there been another murder?" Potter asked impatiently.

"No, Harry. This isn't about the case at all actually." Kingsley said. Draco frowned in confusion, if not then why did Kingsley want to see them?

"As you know, there is a Ministry ceremony, to thank the employees for their efforts, that is held every year." Kingsley continued, ignoring Potter's sharp exhale. "And this time, Mr. Malfoy is invited too since he's helping the Ministry."

Draco sat frozen in surprise; the Ministry wasn't fond of him certainly then why was he invited to this ceremony?

"For Merlin's sake! There are people _dying_ , Kingsley, and you want me to go to a fucking reception? We have hardly any lead in this case and-"

Draco stared in surprise at Potter's outburst. His eyes were blazing with rebellion, disgust and anger as he shouted explicitly at his boss, Draco would surely be fired if he did that. But he did agree with Potter. This ceremony was a waste of time when they'd rather be investigating the murder of innocent people.

"Harry." Kingsley interrupted Potter's screams with a calm voice. His posture showed that he was rather use to of these kinds of aggressive fits from Potter. "You know that we have a ball every year. Don't you remember the last time we-"

"Oh I remember last time well, Kingsley. Very well indeed. It was _last year_ , wasn't it, when instead of investigating the brutal death of a little girl, we went to a ceremony?" Potter spit every word with so much venom Draco was taken aback. His surprise even more was evident on his face when he saw Kingsley flinch.

"You make it sound so…heartless, Harry. It wasn't like that." Kingsley spoke nervously although it sounded as if he was reassuring himself as much as Potter.

" _I_ don't make it sound heartless, Kingsley. It _was_ heartless." Potter's words were spoken flatly.

Kingsley sighed, "Harry you know that the Minister-"

"Oh, I don't give a single fuck about that bastard, Kingsley. You and I both know he doesn't deserve the position he holds." To say Draco was shocked at Potter's words was an understatement. Potter was talking that way about the _Minister of Magic_ in the _Ministry_? Had he lost his mind?

"Harry, calm down." Kingsley pinched his nose between his brows. "You don't have a choice; you have to come to the ball. And you too Mr. Malfoy. I won't hear anymore arguments." With a wave of his hand Kingsley dismissed them.

"Okay then. We'll come and when I do, I won't be leaving if anyone asks me to." Potter stood up and stormed off. Draco had no idea what that meant.

"What did he mean?" He asked Kingsley who was now rubbing his temples.

"He means that he's going to make a scene at the ball. I know this is wrong but we can't really go against the Minister." Kingsley sighed.

"And what was all that about the Minister?" Draco asked, he knew who the Minister was; Johan Hertzoon, but he had thought that the man became the Minister because he was voted by the Wizengamot.

"Ask him yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Harry has a strange interest in ranting against the Minister. He can do it for hours." Kingsley shook his head and Draco knew he was being asked to leave.

With a nod he got up and disappirated to Potter's office.

*

Harry rubbed his temples, his feet propped up on his office table. He hadn't planned on shouting at Kingsley, specially not in front of Malfoy but lately he had been feeling...different. There was a constant throbbing in his head and his blood was always boiling.

"Potter?" Harry registered Malfoy entering the dimly lit office and sitting in his usual chair. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"No." Harry replied. He wasn't in the mood and he didn't want to lose control and shout at Malfoy, which would probably end up in a vicious duel.

"Oh, come on, Potter. I want to know why you hate the Minister so much."

Harry sighed and placed his head on the back of the chair he was seated in. "It's a bunch of reasons really." He started to speak; it had been a long time since he'd talked to someone. "First of all, he didn't really deserve his position. The only reason he became Minister was because the Head of the Wizengamot is someone he knows. It was all corruption and injustice. They covered him getting the position by saying that he had fought many death eaters, it was a noble act, blah blah. Noble act my arse. All he did was kill Death Eaters who had completed their punishments in Azkaban. Only, no one knew they had." Harry sighed, he detested not being able to do anything against the injustices.

He looked up and chuckled at Malfoy's stunned expression. "What? You thought that man really had something in him to become Minister?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head, "Well he isn't great but I thought there must've been a reason he got the position he has."

"People in the Wizengamot tried to stop it from happening but they couldn't really do anything. There might not be much evil in the Wizarding world after the war but there certainly are lies and corruption." Harry shook his head in frustration.

"Can't you do anything? Everyone listens to you." Harry stared at Malfoy to see if the git was joking but if his serious and sincere expression was any indication, he wasn't.

"There is nothing I can do against the Minister even if I tried. The man has sources." Harry admitted.

"Sources even powerful than the saviour?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Harry's mouth quirked at the end involuntarily; he nodded his head in affirmation.

Malfoy sighed, "So that's why half of the Ministry hates me."

Harry frowned at Malfoy's words, even though they were spoken in almost a whisper, Harry had heard them. "What do you mean by that?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Malfoy spoke too quickly, too defensively.

"Speak up, Malfoy. You know how curious I am. I'll get it out of you soon enough." Harry tapped his fingers against the hard wood of his table.

Malfoy sighed miserably then spoke, "They just aren't too fond of me. To be honest, I don't really blame them. I've hardly forgiven myself for all the things I've done."

Harry was surprised to hear that admission from Malfoy. "Why?" Was all he managed.

"I just…they were terrible things, Potter. Even if I use my father's actions as an excuse, I can't really convince others or myself even. They were wrong actions; I know that now and I knew that back then too but I still chose to do them. I regret them, I really do but not only because they resulted in giving me a hard time in adulthood but because I truly regret them. I wish I could change everything I had done."

Harry was taken aback by the spark of honesty and sorrow that appeared in Malfoy's eyes. It was so unlike him that Harry couldn't help but stare.

His gaze was broken by Malfoy's soft exhale, "Don't look that way, Potter. I'm human, after all."

Harry felt his cheeks warm, which wasn't really a common occurrence. "Sorry. I was just...surprised."

Malfoy chuckled lowly, "I don't blame you; I was surprised too at the fact that I admitted that to you, of all people."

Harry grinned because that was the only thing, he could think of doing and saw Malfoy grin back.

If anyone would've told him that he would be sitting in front of Draco Malfoy and be grinning at him like a maniac, he would've called them crazy; he couldn't have spent a single moment with Malfoy and enjoy it.

But here he was, stuck with Malfoy's company and actually _wanting_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it.. Do tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also, I saw a bunch of posts about how Draco fans justify his wrong actions and I really wanted to address that in this; the fact that redemption is truly a thing. 
> 
> I'll try to post again as soon as I can!


End file.
